


Welcomed Impulse

by IRL_Nagito



Series: KamuKomaHina Kink Bingo [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Also don’t worry they cleaned up afterwards and Hajime got a snack, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, But mostly Hinata, But not much angst I don’t think, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hinata “Monsterfucker” Hajime, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Horny For Hinata, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Post Trial Three, Spoilers, Vampire Komaeda Nagito, and also hope, description of violence at one point because Nagito is just Like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 08:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21176177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRL_Nagito/pseuds/IRL_Nagito
Summary: After the third trial, Nagito collapsed in his room for a day due to hunger and exhaustion.Luckily (in many ways), Hajime came by to check on him and help with one of those problems.





	Welcomed Impulse

Not long after the conclusion of the trial that left the island with three less inhabitants, Nagito collapsed again. 

The Despair Disease had taken a toll on him, left him weak and hungry and volatile. Had it not been for Mikan’s knowledge, and for Hajime’s surprising willingness to stay with and look after him, he felt that things would’ve ended much worse for him.

Truthfully, Nagito still didn’t know if he was capable of dying anymore, but he felt close to it, as he laid, curled in on himself, on the floor of his cottage. He hadn’t even been able to close the door behind him before the stabbing pains hit him, his heart contorting and his stomach tearing itself apart from the inside out in a furious cry for fresh blood.

Nagito grit his teeth, descended fangs pressing against the soft flesh of his mouth and gums, before pushing himself to sitting, flinging out a blind hand to shove the door shut with more force than necessary.

His face twisted in a light grimace, Nagito managed to pull himself over to his bed and up into it, burrowing himself under the covers and shutting his eyes tight. He could ask Hajime about being fed tomorrow.

He didn’t wake up the next day until knocking on his door forcefully roused him. Still dressed in yesterday’s clothes, he scowled at himself as he got out of bed and dragged himself to the door, but soon brightened as he opened it, fingers clenched on the doorframe to keep him from giving into his hunger. 

“Ah, Hinata,” he greeted with a weak, sharp-toothed grin, “I was just dreaming about you.”

One of Hajime’s brows twitched from their concerned furrow for a moment at that, questioning, before he sighed and shook his head, “Komaeda, it’s almost five in the afternoon. No one’s seen you all day, and everyone got kind of worried.” He didn’t mention how angry quite a few of the others were made by his absence. Without him, Monokuma wouldn’t let them get any of the information they wanted, as the bear insisted that  _ everyone _ had to be there. “Have you been asleep the whole time?”

Nagito glanced to the clock in his room, and found that Hajime was telling the truth. He’d slept for almost an entire day. Swallowing, he turned back to the boy at his door, “Apparently so, Hinata, I’m very sorry for worrying you all, though why you’d be worried is beyond me.”

Hajime rolled his eyes to clear, tropical sky, watching it for a good four seconds, before closing them and sighing deeply, “We’ve been over this, you  _ can _ be cared for. You’re not as horrible as you think you are, even if you come close sometimes. Can you let me in?”

The vampire pressed his lips tight, persistent fangs making them protrude a little oddly at points, and shook his head jerkily, “I don’t think that’s the best idea.” It really was taking all of his will to not pounce on Hajime, to not pull him close and bury his teeth in tanned, salty skin.

Hajime looked him over then with the intensity that shone through during the trials, noting his nails digging into the doorframe and the way Nagito had pressed a leg against the wall beside it, half hiding himself in his room. “You’re starting to lose it,” Hajime noted bluntly, “You’re hungry. I’m guessing that disease took a lot more out of you than we realized.”

Nagito grinned, small and proud and caught out, “Are you sure you aren’t the Ultimate Detective, Hinata?” Hajime rolled his eyes again, and almost reached out to gently, playfully shove Nagito’s shoulder as he’d become wont to do, before realising that it was a bad idea.

“Whatever,” he huffed, shaking his head, “Just… Alright, come to my room in a couple minutes. You need some blood, so we’ll have to figure something out.”

With a nod, Nagito tentatively reached out to grab the door handle, preparing to pull it shut. “It might be closer to ten or fifteen minutes, if that’s alright,” he asked hesitantly, “I didn’t get the chance to shower last night, and I feel more disgusting than usual.”

Hajime nodded understandingly, offering a small wave, “Fair enough, just don’t pass out or anything. I’ll try to come up with some ideas in the meantime.”

Nagito gave him one last smile before closing the door, sighing with relief once Hajime’s warmth faded from his senses. He was too enticing, and it was hard to handle it when Nagito was like this, but he had to, for Hajime’s sake.

He entered us bathroom and closed the doors before stripping of his clothing, tossing it into the hamper before turning on the shower, water just above lukewarm as he checked it absently with his hand.

The vampire stepped into the water and set himself to autopilot, washing himself as he thought. Hajime said he was going to come up with another way to feed him, didn’t he? 

Swallowing at the memory of Hajime’s delectable blood on his tongue, he pondered what the brunet would do. Cut himself carefully, perhaps? Drip it into a cup to give to him? That seemed the most likely, in Nagito’s opinion.

He was soon washing his hair, careful not to pull out too many of the oddly delicate, thick strands. 

A pain jabbed him in the stomach, reminding him on his hunger, and he took a deep breath and settled a gentle hand over the spot. 

Absently, he trailed it further downwards, mourning the fact that he couldn’t masturbate per his recently changed routine due to his currently poor circulation. The trials wreaked havoc on his once virtually nonexistent libido, being exposed to the radiant hope that they brought with them, searing images of Hajime’s determined expressions and sharp words into his mind’s retinas. 

Regardless, he pulled himself from the shower and dried off meticulously, tugging on clean clothes before stumbling out of his cottage. The stabbing in his stomach hadn’t relented, stubborn and fierce and roiling. 

He was lucky that Hajime’s cottage wasn’t far from his own, and lucky that he hadn’t run into anyone. Perhaps they were exploring the new island? Monomi had to have opened up a new island in the wake of the third trial. It was expected by now.

Nagito knocked shakily on the door when he stepped up to it, and Hajime was quick to open the door and usher him in, sparing an anxious glance outside. The curtains were already drawn, and he shut the door with a hint of relief. 

The vampire stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, unsure of where to go, before Hajime moved to sit on the couch, gesturing for Nagito to join him.

The white-haired boy perched on the armrest, carefully keeping his distance, hesitantly asking, “Hinata, have you come up with something..?”

Hajime sighed, nodded reluctantly, “Yeah, but it’s going to be awkward. Could you sit here?” He pointed to the floor in front of the couch, and Nagito felt a thrill run through him and he quickly obliged, looking up at the brunet expectantly.

The other stared down at him, mildly off put by his unquestioning obedience, before sighing again, “Alright, so I’ve decided that I’m going to let you drink from my wrist. I’ve got a first aid kit and stuff set aside so that I can patch it up after you’re done, and I’m going to stop you before you take too much, got it?”

Nagito didn’t hear most of the rest of the explanation, having tuned out as soon as he was told he would be drinking directly from Hajime. This was so much better than he expected. If he was breathing at the moment, he surely would’ve moaned at the thought. 

Regardless, he nodded, watching with wide eyes as Hajime lifted his long, tan fingers to take off his tie and open the buttons of his shirt. Nagito could feel his mouth watering with every inch of golden skin that he revealed.

“I’m not about to get any blood on my shirt,” he explained, grumbling, with a flush high on his cheeks from the look Nagito was giving him. He thrust his left arm toward Nagito then, palm down, frustrated, “Here, just… go ahead.”

Nagito lifted shaking hands to touch Hajime’s bare flesh, curling cold fingers around his forearm and hand reverently before bringing his lips to his warm wrist.

He could smell the blood under his skin, sweet, enticing, and before he knew it his fangs were buried in something that tasted heavenly and his tongue rasped hungrily over and into the punctures as he sucked. 

A whimper slipped from low in his throat, and he could distantly hear Hajime swallow nervously, but he wasn’t deterred.

Nagito wasn’t about to stop himself, he still had only had a taste, nowhere near anything substantial. The salt of Hajime’s skin seasoned the ambrosia of his blood, and Nagito knew he could never possibly taste anything better. It was only sweetened by the position, kneeling in front of the brunet, subservient to an Ultimate, to  _ Hajime. _

He opened his eyes, looking up through snowy lashes to see Hajime watching him, lips pressed together and brows gently furrowed as always. What made another whine catch in Nagito’s throat was the blush on his cheeks and the sharp look in his virescent eyes, Nagito’s nails curling against Hajime’s skin as a shiver ran down his spine. He could feel himself hardening, the introduction of new blood into his system kick starting his own circulation, and he pulled his fangs from Hajime’s arm to pant against it as he licked at the wounds, eyes half-lidded to watch the blood under his tongue.

“U-uh,” Hajime suddenly stuttered, found to be staring down with eyes wide when Nagito looked up to see him, “Are you… hard?”

Nagito reluctantly drew his mouth from Hajime’s arm, a thread of tinted saliva breaking before he spoke, laughing bitterly, “I’m sorry, Hinata, I’m so pathetic… I’m sorry that you have to see something as disgusting as this.”

Hajime shook his head gently, no longer meeting his eyes as the cerise flush on his cheeks darkened, “Uh, you’re fine, I just, um… I didn’t think that you were able to, uh. Get... like that.”

Brows furrowed, questioning, Nagito tilted his head, “Of course I can, I do have my own blood, it just doesn't circulate well without ingesting fresh blood.”

“Ah,” Hajime acknowledged ever so eloquently, “That’s, um, neat.”

Nagito hummed, leaning forward to prod at the punctures with his tongue to coax fresh blood from them, latching his mouth over them again and sucking. Soon, he felt a hand on his head, fingers tangling loosely in his hair and pushing him away. 

“I-I think you’ve had enough,” Hajime explained, staring at Nagito’s expression as he did so. Nagito stared fuzzily up at him, mouth open, stained, before shutting it and running his tongue over his lips and fangs. He did feel well enough sated, the tearing in his stomach and heaviness in his veins turned nonexistent, so he relented, nodded, released his grip on Hajime’s arm. 

His pale hands went immediately to his groin, covering the swell and pressing firmly down, muffling the whine he made at the feeling. It hurt, but he wasn’t about to make Hajime look at that any longer.

“...May I use your bathroom?” Nagito asked hesitantly, still savoring the taste of Hajime on his tongue, “I shouldn’t leave like this.” Shouldn’t even chance subjecting the rest of the Ultimates to his unsightly state.

Hajime, unthinking as he wrapped bandages around his wound, replied, “No, let me help.”

Nagito froze, eyes wide, and it seemed that Hajime's mind caught up with his mouth, because the flush that had been on his cheeks returned with a vengeance, “Shit, uh, ignore that. Sorry.”

While he was internally beating himself for being an idiot, Nagito looked him over, making sure he was okay. Woozy from blood loss, perhaps? But then…

And then he noticed that he wasn’t the only one affected in the way he was. Hajime’s pants were straining too, and Nagito, still on the floor and in the optimal position, slid himself closer between Hajime’s legs. He lifted his hands to Hajime’s thighs and nuzzled against his hip, relishing in the warm scent of his body and the startled sound he made.

“K-Komaeda!” The brunet hissed, sharp and demanding, “What are you doing?” It would’ve been intimidating, enough so that Nagito probably would’ve stopped, if not for the waver in his voice and the interest in his eyes.

“Helping,” the vampire cheekily replied, as he slid the button on Hajime’s pants from its hole and unzipped his fly.

Hajime took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, before groaning in relief and resignation and settling a hand on Nagito’s head again, “A-alright, go for it, just… not with your mouth.”

A little disappointing, Nagito thought, but he understood Hajime’s reasoning. Not many people would want a vampire’s fangs near such a sensitive organ.

As Nagito untucked him from his blue and white underwear, marvelling for a moment at its girth and warmth and weight in his hand, he asked, “Could I at least lick it?”

The brunet bit back a groan as Nagito’s hand moved in careful, experimental strokes, gathering himself before answering, “Fine, th-that’s fine, Komaeda.”

The vampire hummed happily, immediately licking a stripe from base to tip on one side while his hand curled partially around the other, and Hajime moaned, leaning against the couch’s back.

With the added slick of his saliva, Nagito began to move his hand in earnest, pressing his lips gently to the tip and sucking, careful to keep his teeth away. Hajime had no complaints, emitting loud, wavering breaths and murmuring quiet curses and encouragements as his fingers tangled tighter in Nagito’s hair.

Nagito moaned breathily, his free hand slipping down to his own arousal, opening his pants and pulling himself out, about to start stroking when Hajime yanked sharply on his hair, drawing a whimper from him as it was tilted back. He found Hajime to be staring down at him, beautiful golden-green eyes sharp despite the fog of desire, “Don’t touch yourself. That’s for  _ me. _ ”

His breath quickened at that, pupils dilating impossibly wide, and Nagito whined needily, hips jerking up against the air, seeking the imaginary friction of the words that sent sensual shivers throughout his body.

Hajime presses his head back down then, and he worked with newfound enthusiasm, sucking obscenely on the flushed head while he brought up both hands now, one stroking and the other curling nails into the brunet’s hip. 

The sounds were absolutely obscene, and the taste of precum on his tongue almost as wonderful as Hajime’s blood. Nagito wasn’t surprised in the least that everything about Hajime was intoxicating, this not being an exclusion.

He pulled his lips off and trailed his tongue down, pressing and swirling around the head, earning a gasp from Hajime, fingers tightening further in Nagito’s hair. Nagito began to suckle at his shaft, tracing slim lips and tongue over the sensitive skin while his hand loosely stroked the other side.

The vampire moved himself back up to the tip, dragging the flat of his tongue before settling his lips atop the glans again, moaning as Hajime did and tugged at his hair.

After a particularly hard suck at apparently just the right time, Hajime pitched forward, shuddered and swore as more precum filled Nagito’s mouth, very clearly close at this point.

Unable to help himself, Nagito opened his jaw, mindful of his teeth, and took more of Hajime’s cock into his mouth, sucking firmly and twisting his tongue around the head as his hand continued to stroke, and that was all it took for Hajime to come.

With a sharp cry of Nagito’s surname that surely would’ve been heard by anyone passing the cottage, Nagito pulled mostly off of Hajime and did his best to swallow the salty, bitter cum that flooded his mouth. Some of it escaped his lips, trailed down his chin and dripped on his thighs, but he didn’t mind, too busy savoring the taste.

When Hajime had finished and Nagito had swallowed what he could, he lifted his mouth from Hajime’s dick and looked up at him reverently, licking his lips, unabashed.

Hajime pulled his hand from Nagito’s hair, eliciting a quiet whine, and instead slid it along his jaw to tilt Nagito’s head up further.

“God,” Hajime murmured breathlessly, “You really don’t have shame.” Nagito tilted his face into Hajime’s palm, humming, trembling with his own need. 

The brunet drew his hand back and tucked himself into his underwear, bringing his legs closer together and gesturing to his lap, “Uh, can you sit here?”

Nagito, though unsteady at the moment, was quick to comply, standing and climbing onto the couch, straddling the barely-shorter boy with hands settled on his broad shoulders.

“I should’ve told you to take your clothes off first,” Hajime muttered mostly to himself as he brought a hand up to curl around Nagito’s nape.

The white-haired boy laughed lightly, drawing back slightly, though he didn’t want to, “I can still do that for you, Hinata.”

The brunet blinked, as if he hadn’t considered the possibility, before nodding, “Strip, then.”

Nagito wasted no time in shedding his jacket, draping it over the back of the couch, his shirt and socks and shoes following. His pants and underwear were a little more difficult, as he had to stand, but in the end he managed, and they joined the rest of his clothing, leaving him bare.

He wasted no time in settling himself on Hajime’s lap again, relishing in the exposure, in Hajime’s bright, hungry eyes devouring the sight of his pathetic body. At least he found use for it in this.

“I think you’re pretty,” Hajime told him bluntly, settling hands on his pale hips and pressing his thumbs into the divots beside his jutting hip bones, “I don’t know why you apparently like me so much, but I’m glad you do.”

Nagito opened his mouth to answer, to convince him of his own radiance, his own astounding, awesome beauty, but it was cut off when Hajime wrapped a large, warm hand around his weeping, neglected arousal and stroked.

The words died on his tongue and devolved into a moan, low and soft, and Hajime soon picked up his pace, dragging the pad of his thumb periodically over Nagito’s slit to gather the quickly beading precum to aid in his efforts.

Nagito was soon pushing his hips into Hajime’s hand, the brunet barely having to move as he fucked into it. The pale hands that had been settled on his shoulders slid to drape over Hajime’s back, Nagito’s face in the crook of his neck as he panted and moaned and whined.

Impulsively, Nagito drew back and pressed his lips against Hajime’s own, kissing him fervently, moaning into that wonderful mouth when Hajime reciprocated, parting his lips and slipping his tongue into the vampire’s mouth.

It was wet, messy, shared saliva slipping from their lips as Nagito continued to whine, continued to thrust himself, uncoordinated, into Hajime’s hand. Nagito was shuddering, his plentiful precum dripping onto Hajime’s bare stomach, and he drew back from the kiss just barely, murmuring against Hajime’s lips, “I-I’m close, I’m close, Hinata, H-Hinata…”

Hajime simply captured his lips again, still not minding the tastes of himself on the other’s tongue as they twined messily around each other, Hajime’s free hand sliding up Nagito’s smooth back to curl fingers into the pinkish hair at his nape.

Nagito came into Hajime’s hand and onto his chest and stomach with a loud cry that the brunet did his best to muffle with his lips, breaking the kiss once it died down so that he could watch. 

The vampire was still shuddering over him, hips jerking shallowly as he rode out his orgasm, translucent cum escaping him in sharp pulses that saw Hajime’s body painted with splattered white.

Once it was over, the white-haired boy seemed to drain, slumping over Hajime and tucking his head against his neck, eyes fluttering shut.

Hajime rubbed absently at his pale back, while Nagito was mentally catching up with everything that just happened.

The fact that Hajime hadn't pushed him away now, holding him close instead, meant a lot especially. Perhaps there was more to be reciprocated than sexual favors?

Nagito was terrified of that, terrified of putting Hajime in his luck’s crosshairs, but at the same time, nothing had happened to him so far.

After Hajime gave him some of his blood for the first time, saving him from tearing himself apart in his hunger or dying permanently, Nagito had been dreading Monokuma’s next body discovery announcement. Surely, he had thought, he would arrive at the scene to find Hajime, motionless, cloudy eyes unblinking in a gruesome pool of his own, cold blood, just like everyone before him that had dared to show Nagito kindness.

But then he didn’t. 

That body wasn’t him, nor were the bodies after that, and he was still here, still breathing, close and kind and unharmed, arms wrapped loosely around him while Nagito’s cum was slowly cooling on his torso.

Nagito swallowed, slowly drawing back to look Hajime in the eyes, “You… Hinata, do you like me?”

Hajime choked, coughed, and then laughed a little, chuckles shaking his shoulders while he smiled and shook his head, “God, Komaeda, do you think I’d do something like that with someone I  _ didn’t _ like? I let you  _ kiss me _ after what you did.”

The vampire flushed at the memory, eyes darting aside, before he dared to smile, “I don’t understand why you like me, and I don’t think I ever will, but I love you, so that’s alright.”

The brunet was used to his proclamations of love for the Ultimates, which of course included himself, but this was different. This was meant only for him, and held more weight than an open declaration directed towards an anonymous everyone.

And so Hajime blushed, smiling a little awkwardly, as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Nagito’s jaw, “I don’t understand you either, but that’s okay. I’ve got time.”


End file.
